Got Room for One More?
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Katsu meets a woman and takes her to meet Kanbei and the others. She is a samurai, but she has a good way of hiding in plain sight. She is a master of disguising herself, but buys into her own acts sometimes. Summary sux. Story should be good. Rated later
1. Chapter 1

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 1

"Oh! What a strange place to find a little samurai!"

Katsu leapt at the sound of the breathy female voice behind him, spinning and putting a hand to the hilt of his sword without thinking. His green hair fell over his eyes and he batted it away irritably. He really ought to just cut a little bit off…

"Ooh, you're a scary one."

The young samurai let go of the sword and stared openly for a moment before bowing respectfully. The woman who stood before him wore her hair long and shaped into a orb near the back of her head that was studded with silver pins. If her hair wasn't enough to tell of high station, her clothes and makeup did. She wore smooth silk robes of apple green with a silver fox sewn onto the hem, and her face was made up like one of the pictures of a princess in the ancient scrolls…

The woman herself was beautiful, with wide eyes the color of rubies and a pouting mouth and high cheekbones. Katsu opened his mouth to introduce himself, but instead got a rude swat on the side of his head.

"You should never have run off like that! How would our poor mother feel if she saw you behaving like this! Come home with me at once before my husband gets angry."

He stared at her in a slight daze, wondering if she was as insane as she sounded. Then he saw three masked guards and one metal ridepod wandering lazily up the street. The woman took his hand and made a great show of tugging at it and dragging him away from the street.

Once the safety of the shadows was theirs, he rounded on her.

"What the _hell_ was that about? Who are you, anyways?"

He hadn't really meant to shout at her, but his pride had taken a beating and so had his skull, as she had cuffed him a few more times for good measure as they went up the road. He crossed his arms and glared for a moment, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm sorry."

Gone was the high breathy voice, replaced by a strong alto that made the young samurai think of home.

"My name is Tomihatsu. I saw you with an older man yesterday. Shimada Kanbei. Can you take me to him? About the rough treatment… I told those guards that I was married a time ago to avoid being taken to the emperor. It would have looked strange for me to walk off with a boy so close to my age unless he was family, so…"

She smiled and shrugged vaguely, her silk robes rustling.

"Why do you need to see him?"

Tomihatsu smiled and slipped a hand inside her robe, then drew out a gleaming sword.

"Are you – "

"Samurai? Yes, I am."

Katsu smiled and took her hand, bowing again.

"I will take you to him. There are others with us, you will meet them as well."

"Do you think you will be able to lend me some clothes? Otherwise, I'll have to cut these down, and they are such nice robes…"

Katsu nodded and pulled her arm.

"Thank you…"

"Katsu."

"Katsu. You can call me Tomi. Everybody else does."

He looked again at the woman as they walked and noticed that she may even be able to fool people into thinking she was a man, albeit a very pretty one, if she had to disguise herself later. He would run that by her later.


	2. Chapter 2

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 2

Katsu opened the door slowly and motioned for Tomi to go in. The woman entered slowly, pausing to look at a small brown haired girl who was sitting with her head leaning on a huge animated robot. The robot looked up at her for a moment, scratching its blond hair for a moment, and then nodded.

Tomi looked around for a moment while Katsu came in and shut the door and made sure it was locked. He turned to the little girl and smiled.

"Where is your sister, Komachi?"

The little girl pointed to a door and grinned at the two.

"She's heating up water for baths! Ooh, who is she?"

Tomi smiled serenely at the child who had jumped up and was staring at her hair and makeup, then her clothes.

"My name is Tomihatsu. Tomi, if you like."

"You said you needed clothes? Here are some of mine. You can use them until you can get more."

Tomi took the clothes and walked into an empty corner and pulled the curtain across the open space. Without asking permission, Komachi sprinted in and sat down in the farthest corner.

"What the?"

"So you aren't by yourself. I can keep boys away too."

Tomi smiled and chuckled quietly, nodding. She could hold her robes after she took them off. After she took off her heavy outer robe, Komachi squealed in delight and surprise.

"You have a sword! And guns!"

Tomi made a face and didn't answer, preferring to turn away from the child and finish dressing. She handed the child her elaborate wig, clothes and shoes, sighing as she shook out her real hair. Smiling at the child near her, she pulled a large square of cotton and wiped off her makeup. Komachi noticed that Tomi took out a roll of bandages and wrapped them tightly around her chest and belly, grunting in discomfort the whole time.

Komachi walked out to see her sister had come out to talk to Katsu, grinning.

"Kirara! Wait till you meet my new friend! The – "

Kirara's eyebrows shot up when she caught sight of a boy maybe a year or two older than herself push the curtain back with a shy smile. When he looked up at her, she saw his eyes were clear green and his hair, so like Heihachi's, was short and stuck up in all directions, was pale purple. He was, she could think of no other word for him, beautiful.

"Good to meet you."

Kirara swallowed and felt herself blush, looking down to her feet. This man carried himself shyly, like he was unsure if he was even allowed to talk to her. Just then, Katsu walked in with a smiling red haired man. The mecha-samurai tipped its head and spoke in a loud voice.

"Wha? Weren't you a girl when you came in? How are you a guy now?"

The purple haired man bowed and looked over to see a long haired man in his middle years step in.

"Ah, there you are Shimada Kanbei. I've been looking for you just as the Amanushi has been trying so hard to find me. You are very good at making yourself scarce."

Kanbei looked at the man for a moment, then raised his eyebrows.

"Tomihatsu? Mimic?"

"The very same."

Kirara and the others stared in shock. Some wondered how these two knew each other, some wondered how Tomihatsu could have come into the small abode as a woman and now be standing before them as a man, and others wanted to know why the Amanushi was after her. Kirara looked to her crystal as Kikuchiyo fired question after question at the newcomer. No answers there. She finally whispered to Kanbei as the man tried to edge past her.

"Is Tomi a man or a woman?"

The long haired man looked over at Tomi, who now was making a painted wooden top vanish and reappear for Komachi, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Never really knew. I know that I think of Tomi as a woman, but she has a way of disguising herself that I don't understand. You'd have to ask her."

Kirara watched as Komachi tried to talk Tomi into taking a bath with her and Kirara, and was a little relieved when she refused, blushing violently.

"So, you needed to speak to me?"

Tomi looked up at Kanbei and nodded, excusing herself from her new friends as carefully as she could. She liked all of them so far. Heihachi the rice lover and mechanic, Kikuchiyo the adolescent who dearly cherished the dream of being samurai, Katsu the serious boy, Rikichi who lost a wife to the Amanushi… The only one she hadn't really met very well was the pretty water priestess, Kirara.

"Yes. I want to go with you all to Kanna. Ukyo…the Amanushi… they need me for something, and I don't want to help them."

"But Ukyo – "

"I know, so don't start. I don't want to go against him but… I have to stop him somehow."

"Hn."

Kanbei looked over his shoulder and saw the others, minus Kirara and her sister were all sitting down to eat.

"We can talk more tomorrow. Until then, rest up."


	3. Chapter 3

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 3

Tomi's eyes popped open and she stared into the darkness of the small shelter, taking long slow breaths. She reached out a hand to touch her weapons, and jumped when she felt a small arm. It was Komachi's, she realized, but what was she doing over here?

Then she felt something under her other hand. She picked it up and felt it all over, a small smile creeping over her face. It was a doll, made of rough cloth and thick yarn, dressed in a simple dress. She wiped sweat from her face and gently put the doll into it's owner's arms.

Tomi leaned back and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling, which had holes. What had made her dream of her long past life? She had been away from that world for nearly six years, and now it wanted to come back to her?

"Bad dreams?"

Tomi looked over to see Heihachi propped up on one elbow, squinting in the dark.

"Yeah. Nothing important, though. Go back to sleep."

"Alright, if you say so. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

She listened until she heard the mechanic's breathing fell into the rhythm of sleep, then rose silently to her feet, stepping out the door into the cool night air.

………

_Flashback_

_A girl stood on the railing of one of the many window ledges, balancing and watching as her friend stood below with a fat old man who held a sheaf of paper. Her long purple pulled into a tight ponytail and oiled so it would at least look like it was behaving. She smiled when he looked up and waved to her._

_"Come and see what Uncle has brought us!"_

_The girl jumped to the floor, her silk pants whispering as she dashed down the many stairs and corridors that led to the gardens. As soon as she was in sight, her friend grinned, pushing his long hair out of his face. The fat man shook his head and clucked his tongue at her._

_"You're still running around dressed as a boy? And you aren't wearing your shoes! What will your governess think?"_

_The girl groaned and rolled her eyes, walking over and taking her friend's hand, giving his hair a playful yank._

_"Ouch! Stop."_

_She made a face and the fat man sighed as his "adopted" niece and nephew (who were actually ex-students of his) bickered back and forth. Finally he cleared his throat and held out the papers._

_"I brought you both something back from my travels."_

_"…"_

_"Uncle?"_

_"Yes my girl?"_

_The boy started to chuckle, and the girl bit her lip to keep her own laughter in check._

_"These are the expense reports from last month."_

_The fat man snatched the papers back, making a great show of being flustered, as was tradition among the three. Finally he smiled and pulled out two boxes from his bag and held them out to his favorites._

_"There you are. Well, open them!"_

_The boy opened his first, as he was the older of the two, a whopping sixteen years old, and she only fourteen, and gasped in delight. In his box was a pair of leather bound books, the titles stamped in bright gold on the covers._

_"I get to read them after you!"_

_The boy nodded and told his companion to open her own gift._

_She opened hers in a flurry of pulls and rips, finally revealing a pair of shimmering silver hoop earrings. She grinned and pulled out her old pair of amber studs and slipped her gift into her earlobes, shaking her head happily._

_"They're pretty! Thank you Uncle!"_

_She rushed forward and hugged the man, then grabbed her friend's hand and led him down the hall, calling over her shoulder as she jogged away._

_"We'll see you later, Uncle! We will be late for our lessons!"_

………

Tomi sighed and put a hand to her ears, feeling the hoops that still were there after all this time. She had left shortly after that day, when she herself turned sixteen. Had it really been five, nearly six, years since she had seen her friend? Had it been more than five years since she learned what she was? It seemed so much longer to her…

"What are you doing up?"

She turned her head to see the Mecha-samurai sitting with his arms and legs crossed, looking up at her through the hole in his mask.

"I could ask you the same thing. Kikuchiyo, right?"

He nodded. Tomi smiled and sat down next to him, sighing.

"I don't have to sleep. What about you?"

"I had a bad dream. Can't sleep, so I thought I would come out for some air."

Kikuchiyo nodded. He had heard her muttering in her sleep, and had heard Komachi moving around for a moment before everybody settled down again. Suddenly Tomi sat up straighter and kept her eyes trained on an alley that was mostly shadow, one hand dropping to her gun while the other reached for a sword that wasn't at her hip.

"Don't worry, Tomi. He's a friend. They both are."

Out of the alley came two men. Both had light hair, but one had scars and dark skin, while the other was fair. The fairer of the two held a short staff in his hands at the ready, while the other merely looked Tomi over and smiled.

"Who's this?"

Tomi stood and glared at the pair for a moment before her face finally relaxed into a slight smile.

"Tomihatsu. And you are?"

The dark skinned man laughed and slung his sword over his shoulder with a smile and a wink. The fairer skinned one raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sound of Tomi's voice. He had been expecting a man to be there, not a woman…

"The name's Gorobei. That's Shichirouji. We're with Shimada Kanbei."

"As am I. Pleased to meet you both."

Gorobei chuckled and entered the shelter, careful not to wake anybody else as he moved about. Shichirouji sat down near Kikuchiyo and Tomi, his face serene and distant as ever.

"So, are you samurai?"

Tomi tucked her hair behind an ear and shrugged.

"I am a samurai, a merchant, a soldier, a husband, a wife, a sister, a brother, a daughter, a son, a noblewoman and a whore. I am everything, I am nothing. I am all parts, but no whole."

The blond man snorted and stood, shaking his head.

"There is no need to speak in riddles here, for we rarely have time to figure them out. Get some sleep if you intend to keep up."

Tomi watched him go inside and made a face, drawing a chuckle out of her mechanical companion.

"He's right you know. You don't need to hide from us."

"I know. That was the best answer I could give. It drives me mad, but it is what I am…"

She yawned and leaned against Kikuchiyo, looking up at the stars. In a few minutes, she was snoring quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 4

Tomi jerked awake when Kikuchiyo shook her shoulder as gently as he could, which felt like being tied on the back of an angry bull.

"Wuzzat?"

"It's time to get up."

She jumped to her feet and dashed inside, forgetting that people may still be waking up on the floor. She yelped and jumped sideways into Heihachi after stepping on Gorobei's chest. The redhead laughed and set her back on her feet, telling her that next time she should try falling on somebody that wasn't carrying breakfast.

"I'm so sorry!"

Gorobei rubbed his chest, still laughing at the dark blush that had flooded her cheeks. Kirara came in holding a bowl of rice for the newest member of the team and was shocked to find her sitting slightly behind Gorobei, who just laughed every time she would whisper apologies.

"Here. This is for you."

She was still unable to hold back a blush when Tomi smiled at her and whispered a thank you and accepted the bowl. Even the knowledge of Tomi's gender didn't change the fact that she looked like a very pretty boy dressed as she was.

"We need to go out so we can test your skills, Tomi, as last time we met they were lacking."

Tomi sighed and slowly ate half of her rice, then passed it off to Heihachi, who gladly finished it off for her. She groaned and picked up her weapons and tied a headband on before Kanbei motioned for her to follow him. Komachi looked up at her sister and smiled.

"Can I go with them? I wanna watch Tomi!"

Kirara looked at her sister, then looked at the other men still in the shelter. Heihachi stood and pulled his leather cap down a little tighter, smiling at the water priestess.

"I could keep an eye on her. I'm going to watch too, in case anything should happen."

Kirara nodded and Komachi went tearing off after her new friend, forcing Heihachi to run after her. The redhead and Komachi followed the pair to an open plain and chose a spot to sit that was close enough to see well, but also far enough to avoid getting struck by anything that may end up flying.

Tomi and Kanbei stood staring at each other for several long minutes, sizing each other up. Finally Tomi reached for her blade and ran at the older man. With one fluid movement, Kanbei sidestepped and caught the collar of her shirt and flung her away. Tomi hit a rock with a thud, but landed on her feet with the sword still in her hand and her eyes clear. She leapt up onto the high rock and jumped straight up as high as she could and whipped out one of her guns, firing a few rounds before landing neatly behind the man. As she swung her sword, Kanbei jumped and brought the handle of his own weapon down on her shoulder. She yelped as she heard, then felt, her arm dislocate.

"Shit!"

Her gun dropped from her nerveless right hand as she retreated, holding the arm with her good hand and giving it a hard yank. The arm went back into it's socket with a loud snap, and Tomi crouched down to wait for the wave of nausea to pass and watch for her opponent's next attack. She saw that she had made a tear in the shoulder of Kanbei's sleeve with one of her bullets, and had even ripped the cloak he wore with her blade. Suddenly, the older samurai put away his sword and motioned for her to pick up her gun.

"That's it? Who won?"

She looked over and saw little Komachi standing by Heihachi, who smiled and waved. The little girl looked confused.

"Did you win, Kanbei-sama, or did Tomi?"

Kanbei raised his eyebrows in his version of a smile, walking back toward the city.

"She is worthy of joining us. I will inform the others."

Tomi smiled at Komachi and Heihachi as they sat for a moment and she tried to fix her arm better. It hadn't gone back where it should have, and while it would move a little, it was numbing and difficult to make move.

"Need help?"

She nodded to the redhead and stood up, planting her feet and waiting for him to do the same. She felt him grab her hand, get a firm grip, then take a deep breath.

_**POW!**_

"Oh, oh, that hurt…"

Tomi felt the world tilt madly and sat down with a sigh. At least she could move her arm now…

"You gonna be alright, or do I need to carry you back?"

Tomi glared up at Heihachi, but saw that he was being serious, not making fun of her moment of weakness at all. She smiled and shook her head, getting to her feet. Komachi grinned and jumped up and down.

"You should let him carry you anyway!"

Both samurai gaped at the little girl for a moment as she sang out her suggestion a few more times. Finally Tomi put on her scariest face.

"Hey kid, you bother me."

"So?"

"Do you know what I do to kids that bug me?"

Komachi slowed her dance, then stopped and looked at Tomi's serious face.

"No…"

"I eat 'em."

As she spoke, she pretended to draw her sword and bared her teeth in a snarl. Komachi shrieked and took off for the city, leaving the other two to laugh for a moment before suddenly realizing that the child was quickly fading from sight.

"We should go get her."

"Yeah. If we don't, her sister will kill us both."

A/N

Wow, I really like how this is going so far. There are a lot of things to explain, but all will be explained, I promise! Thanks to my first reviewer of this story: Daughter of Horus. Cookies for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 5

Tomi and Heihachi finally caught up to Komachi ten minutes later, both panting and leaning against walls for support.

"Komachi…I was…gasp just…kidding! Wheeze I don't eat…kids."

Komachi looked at the pair for a moment, then smiled her most innocent of smiles. To her dismay, both raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other.

"That doesn't mean we forgive you though. For this, I refuse to sing for you tonight."

Komachi's face fell as Tomi finished her sentence, tiny tears in her eyes.

Heihachi took one of the little girl's hands while Tomi took the other, walking back to their shared shelter. They talked as they walked, occasionally lifting the little girl off her feet and swinging her through the air.

Tomi looked at her companions and sighed. She closed her eyes and let them lead her, allowing herself to wander the twisted halls of her memory once again…

……

_Flashback_

_A pathetically thin teenager sat on the corner of a dirty street, occasionally opening her green eyes and holding out a hand to passerby. Sometimes they would give her something, but usually just sneered and kept walking, warning their children about the diseases that beggars carried._

_One man that passed noted aloud that if she tried, she could probably be a reproduction of a famous actress. That was when she started to pick up scraps of costumes and makeup and began to stand at the corner, reciting parts of plays and doing impersonations for money. Still, she continued to starve._

_One day, she saw a man in white with long hair walking toward her and she stood and prepared to do whatever it took to get money for food tonight._

_"You're the one they call Mimic?"_

_She tipped her head and smiled, nodding. She was dressed as a man today, so she figured she had best keep up her act as though she were one._

_"You're starving, are you not?"_

_"What of it?"_

_The man held out a small bag of money and let it dangle in front of her wide eyes, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. Her hands reached up for the bag, but it was pulled back and stowed in a sleeve, much to her dismay._

_"Would you be willing to do me a favor for the sum in the bag?"_

_The girl smirked up into the man's face, raising an eyebrow._

_"Right now, I'm so hungry I'm willing to fuck for a bowl of soup."_

_The samurai shook his head and patted the girl on the arm._

_"If you make a diversion for me, I'll take you with me and teach you to use a sword. And this money will be yours as soon as you are in position."_

_The girl nodded, her purple hair hanging in ropes around her shoulders. She would finally have a companion that wouldn't steal her food and would maybe even stick up for her every now and then…_

_"Wait, what is your name?"_

_The samurai looked over his shoulder and mouthed the words 'Shimada Kanbei'._

_The sunset saw the girl wearing a pretty grey kimono that was cut short and lacked sleeves. Her face was painted so that she looked like a dying woman that was saying her final lines in a kabuki play. When she saw her new partner walk calmly past, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She had to make a good enough show to keep her audience focused on her while Kanbei slipped into a warehouse and then came out with weapons that belonged to the Amanushi's guard._

_"Today, in celebration of the Amanushi's birthday, I shall sing his favorite ballad! Sing it with me, if you value your lives! He will know if you didn't sing in his honor!"_

_To her mild surprise, people turned to her and waited for her to begin her song… Now, what to sing? Well, the only one I know that might appeal to him was… __his__ favorite song. Well, here goes. This is for you, old friend._

_There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand   
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young so fearless  
Then I dreamt over and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear Lord  
I will love you forever  
Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you  
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly  
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love  
There was a field in my old town  
Where in Spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand till close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart…_

_The crowd sang along as best they could and she saw Kanbei go streaking by. With a bow, she ran after him._

………

Tomi sighed and looked toward the capital, her green eyes sad. Without realizing what she was doing, she began to sing softly to herself.

We were so young so fearless  
Then I dreamt over and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear Lord   
I will love you forever  
Time has passed  
So much has changed…

Heihachi smiled and nodded to her when she opened her eyes again. He had finally given in to Komachi's demands and had lifted her onto his back and was not surprised when she began to nod off there. He chuckled to see that the little girl was still holding Tomi's hand in her sleep.

"I remember that tune. 'Lovers' isn't it?"

Tomi started and looked down at her feet with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to sing that out loud."

"Why not? It was nice…"

Both looked straight ahead and said nothing as they came to the shelter that the large group shared. There was a loud thud from inside, and the door flew open and Kikuchiyo came tumbling out along with Gorobei.

"What happened?"

Kikuchiyo huffed and laid himself out near the door, spewing steam occasionally and not talking.

"We got in an argument and Kanbei kicked us out for a while to cool off. Hey, Tomi, you don't look so well."

Tomi smiled and gently removed her hand from Komachi's, ignoring the whine of protest, and put a hand to her forehead and pushed back her hair.

"I haven't been sleeping well since I came back to this city. I'm just tired."

The older man rubbed his chin and stepped to one side to let the trio through.

"Most everybody is out right now, so you could lie down for a bit. Kanbei wouldn't complain, as he was trying to do that when Kikuchiyo started to pick a fight with me."

Tomi nodded and walked into the dark shelter and picked up a thin blanket and watched as Heihachi put Komachi down on her little pile of blanket and looked around for her doll. Tomi found it under her own bright robe and handed it over, smiling when he put the toy under the girl's arm.

"Mind if I sit with you? You don't have to talk to me or anything."

Tomi chuckled and patted the floor next to her and waited for him to be seated before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Both figured that Kanbei was in the other room taking a nap, as they couldn't see him in the room they were in.

"How old are you Tomi?"

"Twenty-two… you?"

"Twenty-three. Where did you – "

He turned his head and looked at her, raising his eyebrows when she tipped toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wondered if she was planning to say something for a moment before noticing that her breathing was slow and easy. She was fast asleep.

"Heh, never mind. I'll ask you where you learned to shoot later."

He smiled and tipped his head back and let his eyes drift shut too, wondering how much longer they would have the luxury of afternoon naps.

A/N

I can't help it, Heihachi is adorable in a goofy way, and nobody really seems to write about him… In a happy way, you know? I think that the way I've been revealing Tomi's past is pretty much how I'm going to do it, but I want to know if you guys are having a hard time keeping track. Sometimes things make sense to me, but not anybody else, so just give a shout-out if that happens and I can clarify later!

On a side note, the next chapter will be all Tomi way in the past. A bit of a time jump, but you will like it, I think.

About Tomi's eyes… They are the red that they were in the first chapter, but she wears different colored lenses in them. She is a chameleon after all!

Show me love, write reviews! I reply to them! I love them! They help me out a lot!

DC


	6. Chapter 6

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 6

A/N

This whole bit takes place in the past. Just another reminder.

A sixteen year old Tomi stood alone in her room, holding a small bag. Her long hair had been cut short and tied in a blue bandana. She wore her simple silk pants and a plain grey shirt.

_I'll miss this place, but… I can't stay here anymore._

She sighed and Turned to look around a last time. Had she forgotten anything? She had money, a change of clothes, her handgun, a comb and a pair of sandals in the bag that she slung over her shoulder. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. With her face unpainted and her hair covered in the bandana, she looked like a normal girl, not a… experiment that had gone wrong.

"Tomi?"

She spun to see her closest friend standing in the doorway, as powdered and primped as he had always been since the age of ten. His eyes were sad as he watched her move to her dresser and pick up a large envelope.

"This is for you, Ukyo. I meant for you to get it after I was gone but… I guess that won't work now, will it?"

Ukyo took the envelope and felt something small and hard inside. He didn't want to open it, but his hands moved against his will.

"I have no future here, Ukyo. I…"

Ukyo tipped the envelope and let it's contents drop into his palm.

"But you said…"

"That was before I knew what I was, Ukyo. Not even the heir can take back what has been revealed. The wife of the Amanushi must be a whole person, not just parts…"

"Parts?"

Tomi narrowed her eyes and sat down angrily on the edge of her bed, not looking at him.

"You saw the files, Ukyo. You know how I came to be. You're a clone, and I was made from several different people… I'm… I'm less than an untouchable…"

Ukyo sat down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her temple, smiling into her hair.

"But I can make that go away. I'm the heir to the – "

_SMACK!!_

Ukyo recoiled from a stinging slap to his face from Tomi, who held her arm cocked back threateningly for a moment before lowering it. Her eyes darkened and she stood again, lifting her bag again and then picking up the ring that Ukyo had given her.

"I'll keep this, and sing our favorite song every day. I love you, but I will not be controlled as you are."

She walked out the door without a backward glance at her lover. He didn't see them, but tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran away from the palace.

_I'll never come back to this place…_


	7. Chapter 7

Got Room for One More?

A/N: Now we are back to the present. Yatta! I own only Tomi and the lullaby that she sings for Komachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7

Heihachi woke up to see Komachi staring at Tomi's left hand, her head tipped in wonder. Kirara was in the kitchen again, boiling water and talking to Kanbei. Tomi was still sleeping, but slowly coming out of it.

"Whatcha looking at Komachi? Tomi have an interesting mole or something?"

"Even better" the girl whispered, smiling up at the redhead "she had a really pretty ring! All shiny and covered with stones…"

Tomi's hand lay on her lap, where Heihachi could easily investigate the jewelry that so enthralled the child. He gave a low whistle when he caught sight of a silver band on her middle finger. It was made of thin bands of the precious metal and studded with jade and diamonds. Surely something like that would cost a small fortune, more than one such as them could even dream of seeing.

Suddenly, Tomi jumped up and looked around wildly.

"Where is he? Where is…?"

She stopped and sat back down, taking a deep breath. She saw that everybody that was in the shelter was staring at her.

"Ehh…sorry. Bad dream again."

She looked over at Kanbei, who raised an eyebrow questioningly. She nodded and looked back to Komachi, who was now holding her hand while she looked at Tomi's ring.

"Wow, where did you get this? Was it a gift?"

Tomi smiled a little and chewed her tongue for a moment. Then reached up and took the green lenses from her eyes and tucked them into a small box that she had in her sleeve. The others noted the familiar red color of her eyes, but thought nothing of it. Kirara came over and sat by Tomi, holding out a small cup of tea.

"Here. May…may I see your ring?"

Tomi accepted the tea and twisted the ring off her hand, leaving a pale strip of indented skin exposed. Kirara saw that and smiled as she gently handled the ring.

"Whoever gave you this was very important, weren't they? You loved them, I can feel it. There is love and a promise bound to this ring of yours."

Tomi smiled and drank her tea down as fast as she could, then stood up again.

"Lets go out, you and I. We can talk, and it will get us out of this coop. I'll let you use one of my robes. It'll look nice on you."

An hour later, Kirara and Tomi came out from behind the curtain. Kirara wore the beautiful robe and wig that Tomi had once worn, while Tomi had dressed herself in plain brown hakama and a grey yukata and put on a grey headband. Tomi had also painted Kirara's face with her own expensive makeup and perfumed white powder, making her look for all things like a noble.

"Whoa, you look different Kir – "

"Ah-ah! Her name is Lady Utsu, and I am her bodyguard, Taro."

………

As the pair walked toward the higher levels of the city, they talked of the past. Tomi seemed to be so relaxed that Kirara tried to get a little of her past out of her.

"So, you were a street performer? Did one of the patrons give you that ring? Or maybe another performer?"

Tomi looked at the ring and smiled, coming to stand a little closer to her friend before she answered.

"No. Somebody that I have thought of every day for many years. We grew up together…"

"Were you going to marry him?"

"Yes. We married as soon as I turned sixteen. But things happened that…were horrible."

Kirara saw the distress on her face and reached out her hand and held Tomi's own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did he die?"  
"In a way. I'd rather we talked about something else now, please."

Kirara nodded and waited for Tomi to remove her hand from her grip, but was pleased when she left it there. It showed that she trusted her, Kirara thought. This was a woman who had shut herself off from people by being right in front of them for a long time, but wanted human contact.

By the time they reached the market, there were only a few fruit stands open. The two purchased a few persimmons before turning back home to share the treats.

………

_Flashback_

_"Ukyo! Wait up!"_

_Tomi, wearing three heavy robes and her hair styled into a high topknot, stopped to catch her breath against a cool marble wall._

_"Why are we going to see the Amanushi again?"_

_"Because, my white-faced love, now that we are married… We need to properly introduce you to the people! No doubt they will be as stricken with your beauty as I am. The Amanushi will be the one to introduce you. He will adore you, I am sure."_

_"Oh be quiet… Help me get my robes straight, they're all twisted."_

_After a few tugs, the robes were set to rights and the pair were walking again. When Ukyo leaned down to kiss his wife, he was surprised when his lips met the silk of her sleeve._

_"You'll mess up my makeup. It took forever to get it on, and I'm not taking it off until I have nothing else to do."_

_He groaned and nodded to the guards who stood outside the Amanushi's quarters as they walked in…_

………

Tomi and the others ate in companionable silence. Well, mostly silence. Heihachi and Kikuchiyo ate with such gusto that Kirara had to look away sometimes. She looked to Tomi, who had lapsed into a rather sullen mood after their outing, and Kirara felt that it was her fault. But how would one pull her out of such a sad state?

The answer came in the form of Shichirouji and his shamisen. After the blond man had sung a short piece, he looked to the others and asked if there were any songs that they wanted to hear. Heihachi smiled and nodded.

"Lovers. I like that song."

The blond man shook his head sadly, saying he didn't know the song well enough to play it or sing it. Then, to Kirara's pleased surprise, Tomi held out one long hand.

"I can."

The blond man smiled and handed the instrument and the pick over, pleased that he was no longer the lone entertainer of the group.

There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand   
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young so fearless  
Then I dreamt over and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear Lord  
I will love you forever  
Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you  
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly  
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love  
There was a field in my old town  
Where in Spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand till close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart…

She cleared her throat and saw that Komachi was starting to nod off in her sister's arms. She smiled and began playing another tune softly on the shamisen.

Little bird, little bird

Go to sleep, go to sleep.

The crickets sing, the owls take wing

Even as you lie here.

Little bird, little bird

Go to sleep, go to sleep.

Rush to your dreams, little golden bird

Fly to tomorrow,

Pretty little bird…

She smiled and watched Komachi's head drop back onto her sister's chest, her mouth slightly open. The others all smiled to each other and commented on the beauty of the music.

"Where did you learn that lullaby, Tomi?"

The woman looked at Gorobei for a moment, and then blushed.

"I made it up a long time ago. The boy I grew up with always had a hard time falling asleep because he was afraid of being alone. I used to sing for him, then I would fall asleep too, and he wouldn't be alone when he woke up."

Kirara saw Tomi glance her way and smiled, silently telling the older woman that her secret was safe with her. Tomi smiled and nodded, handing the shamisen back to its owner.

"Why don't you sleep with Komachi and me, Tomi? There's lots of room, and you might be more comfortable with us."

Tomi smiled a little wider and nodded.

"I will try. Thank you, Kirara."


	8. Chapter 8

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 8

Tomi and Kirara laid down on bedding near Komachi's, far enough away to talk without waking the snoring child. Kirara held Tomi's hand up to a tiny shaft of light so that her ring was illuminated.

"Did you have children? You and your husband?"

Tomi sighed and drew her hand back so it rested between her breasts, clenched into a tight fist.

"No. I was pregnant once, but I…"

Her voice caught in her throat and Kirara remained silent. This was something that Tomi had been carrying around for years, she could tell. Best to let her tell this bit of her story at her own speed.

"I made the child leave my body. The women who served me thought that I just miscarried, but I think that my husband knew otherwise. It was not long after I discovered the secret behind my birth that I forced the baby out. I… couldn't pass on my twisted heritage to a child. Bad enough to have one person who was all of nothing…"

"What?"

Kirara felt bad about asking the question, but Tomi seemed to be falling asleep and still had the desire to talk. If she didn't ask, who knows what would be said.

"I was supposed to be a higher being. Blood of many highborn people, famous people and war heroes flows within me. The scientists thought that if there was a perfect man born of this genetic soup, there would be a great ruler even better than having an Amanushi. Instead, I was born. However, I was kept rather than killed, at Sae's behest."

"Sae? Who is she?"

"My best friend's mother. She was Ukyo's mother. We loved her so…"

"U…Ukyo?"

Tomi sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her belly and yawning.

"Yep. Ukyo, my husband…"

Kirara gasped, and lay still, thinking. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Tomi look over at her and smile sadly.

_According to plan…_

………

When Tomi came out of the room she had slept in, she was surprised to see that almost every one of the samurai were glaring at her. Kanbei was thoughtfully rubbing his chin while some of the group ignored her as best they could. Finally, Kikuchiyo could take the strained silence no more.

"You're married to the Amanushi? To Ukyo?!"

Tomi gasped and looked over to Kirara, who kept her face down. She had wanted to keep it a secret, but Gorobei had heard a little of the previous night's conversation and had forced her to tell them everything.

"I'm sorry Tomi, I – "

Tomi held up a hand and the priestess fell silent. The woman's eyes were sad as they wandered over the different members of the group of samurai. She had grown to trust them, and this was her payment. However, she expected nothing less.

Kanbei sighed and looked to Gorobei, who nodded curtly and grabbed Tomi's thin arm.

"Come! Justice to those who betray their own!"

He dragged her outside and Kanbei threw out a hand to stop Komachi as the child attempted to follow.

"You don't want to see this."

Kirara watched in horror as she saw the shadow of Gorobei's sword come up. She heard Tomi screaming for mercy, then the shadow of the blade fell in a vicious arc. Then there was silence.

"You killed her…"

Kanbei crossed his arms and stared at the mortified priestess as she scooped up her shrieking sister.

"We had no choice. She may have gone to her husband. We must strike soon."

Gorobei came through the door, sliding his sword into it's scabbard and looking like he had just come from a slaughterhouse. He looked at Kirara and asked for a bucket of water.

"You got rid of the body?"

"Yes. I threw her down that long gorge a few feet away."

"Good."

"Keep your sister inside until I have finished clearing away the blood."

She got him the bucket and listened to the sound of water hitting the metal ground outside, then the walls of the shelter. She felt her mind let go and all went black.

Komachi took advantage of the momentary confusion caused by her sister's fainting to peek out the door. The child stared at the ground, then looked at the wall that was still dark with Tomi's blood. Her breaths became harsh and she began to scream, for now she _knew_ it was true.

Tomi was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Got Room for One More?

A/N: This is another blast from the past chapter. It takes place shortly after Tomi and Ukyo got married. I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 9

Tomi sat close to the edge of the lake, watching as the guards moved people away from the popular swimming hole. She felt a pang of regret when a child with his mother and father left, glaring at her over his mother's shoulder.

"I don't see why they can't stay, Ukyo. They aren't hurting anything."

Ukyo sighed and plopped down next to her, pushing his hair out of his face and pulling up a bit of grass.

"You never know where the assassin's blade may hide, Tomi. They do this for you."

"No, they do it for _you_. _I_ can be replaced."

Ukyo narrowed his eyes and threw her a mock-angry glare.

"Must you oppose me in everything?"

Tomi smiled and pulled his hat down over his eyes, laughing as he struggled to free himself. While he did, she shrugged out of her long robe and smoothed out her shorter one as she walked toward the water. She walked into the cool water up to her knees, but no further. Tomi was afraid of drowning, and thus water by proxy when it got any deeper than her knees. Baths were another story though.

Ukyo, now free of his hat, watched his wife for a minute before standing up and wandering out to join her, remembering at the last minute to remove his shoes. The man really was a little scattered…

"Find something?"

He looked in her hand and saw a small white whorled snail shell. She turned it over a few times, then held it up close to her face, trying to see if something was still living inside. Finding it empty, she tucked it into a pocket and looked down into the water again. She was too busy to see the wicked smile spreading over Ukyo's pale (for once unpainted) face.

"Hey Ukyo look at – AIEE!"

Ukyo scooped her up and ran a few steps, finally launching the wildly flailing Tomi into deeper water. When she rose, dripping and shaking, Ukyo took a backward step. He hadn't seen her this angry since he had stolen all her usual clothes and replaced them with the robes and gowns that she had been expected to wear when she was fourteen and he was sixteen.

"You are _so_ gonna get it!"

"Oh dear…"

………

_Two Years Later_

Ukyo sat in his room, alone. Usually, he hated being alone more than his Tomi hated deep water. But he sometimes would lock himself in here and think for a while. She had always said that he had a tendency to let others do the thinking for him when it came to the government, and he had slowly taken Tomi's words to heart. He looked over at the old shamisen that she had left behind when she left, thinking of the song that he had actually written for her. He couldn't really play the instrument, nor could he sing like she could, but he liked it. He was pretty sure she would have liked it too.

He had been looking for Tomi for so long, and he really didn't know if she was even alive anymore. She had been made to try to make the perfect emperor or soldier, but instead had ended up as the emperor's companion. Then, to his minister's dismay, his wife…

Ukyo sighed and leaned back against the silk cushion and hummed the song to himself, keeping the words quiet enough that nobody would hear him.

I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here

what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

With a sigh, he rose and pushed his hat back down snuggly and prepared to go out to his usual throne to receive updates and noble's requests. For once, he thinks he would just rather be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 10

Kirara sighed and pulled the blankets over her head, wondering if sleep would come to her tonight, as it hadn't for the last two nights. The thoughts of the past few weeks that she had had with Tomi haunted her. She kept seeing Tomi playing with Komachi, talking to Gorobei of performing, eating with Heihachi and the two squabbling over this or that in the stewpot…

Her eyes drifted slowly shut, listening to the sound of the wind. Wait, where was that other sound coming from? Was it singing?

She sat up and saw a dark shape sitting in the empty window, one leg hanging down toward the floor.

"Hello, little Kirara."

Kirara nearly jumped out of her skin. Whispering so that she wouldn't wake any her sister or the samurai in the next room, she called out the familiar name.

"Tomi?"

"Yeah."

"You're alive?"

"No, Kirara. You're dreaming. I'm only here to give you a message. One of the perks of being dead, I guess."

Kirara shivered and took a step toward the shadowy shape.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want you to see me like this. Anyway, the message… You need to tell the others to strike Ukyo in two days time. Don't worry about the guards, I will make sure that they don't stop you."

"How? You're dead…"

"Like I didn't notice that I was beheaded. Look, I will talk to Kanbei too. He knew me before you did, and while he didn't stop my execution, I think he still trusts me."

"What should I do?"

"Tell them about the dream. Tell them what I told you."

"But you thought you loved Ukyo?"

"I do. I'm jealous of him, though. I want him with me, not the concubines that he has…"

Kirara heard her friend's voice catch.

"I didn't have you pegged as the jealous type…"

"Usually I'm not. But I have loved Ukyo for as long as I can remember, and now that I'm gone… I'm lonely…"

Then there was a sigh and she heard the rustle of cloth as the shadow turned to face her a little more.

"I'll sing for you one last time. Go back to your true sleep."

Kirara laid down and pulled up her blanket, closing her eyes as Tomi sang the familiar lullaby that she always sang for Komachi.

An extraordinary beauty in the North...  
The most beautiful being of the world  
From her first glance the city bows before her  
From her second glance the empire falls into ruins  
But there aren't such an empire or a city  
what we can laud more than this beauty.

Kirara smiled and let herself fall into a dreamless sleep again, hoping that Kanbei would take the spirit Tomi's advice…


	11. Chapter 11

Got Room for One More?

A/N: Yay! Yet another blast from the past! This one I hope will go well… Nobody give me hate mail for what happens. It really is needed for the story…

Chapter 11

Tomi wandered along the dark halls of the palace, her belly slightly protruding from her four month long pregnancy. Ukyo had been beside himself when she had told him that she was carrying and had almost ordered her to stay in their rooms at all times for fear of her getting hurt. She had agreed to keep her outings to a minimum, but there was _no way_ she was staying cooped up in the suite of rooms. She would go crazy and end up killing things…

She stopped and watched a small group of scientists walked into a dark room and closed the door. She seated herself behind a pillar, wondering what was in the dark room. She had never been allowed in the rooms that the scientists worked in, and today she was going to find out what was so secret…

As they left, she slipped through the door, praying that her robe didn't catch. Inside there were no lamps, but a few of the wide computer screens were glowing brightly enough that she was sure that if she had wanted to, she could have read by the light they gave off. Most things didn't interest her, notes on the cloning procedures, weapon creation, observations of the people… But one folder caught her attention.

She picked up the plain grey folder, looking at the words stamped on the front. 'Failure. Not to be reattempted.'

_Hm, so sometimes they __do__ make mistakes. Funny._

She put her hand to her belly and smiled as she flipped it open. Multiple-person cloning? As in, one person made from many? No wonder it was a failure. She shook her head as she felt an odd tightening of her throat. Biting her lip, knowing she really should _NOT _be looking at this, but curious none the less. On the next page, attached with a heavy paperclip was a small stack of photos. She pulled them off and flipped through them slowly.

_Nothing unusual here. Just a wad of cells and tubes really…_

Then she reached the last photo and choked. The child in the picture had purple hair, red eyes and a wide smile that showed a gap between her front teeth.

_I had a gap…_

She looked back at the page that was behind the pictures and read through the log.

_Subject developed to female. We thought that the embryo was male, as we checked no less than seven times. As the subject has turned out to be female, team decided to terminate it's life. Concubine Sae stopped us, saying that subject could be raised with clone 49 as a companion. Socialization may prove dangerous, yet we are curious to see if any battle inclinations arise later in subject's life. Concubine Sae named subject 'Tomihatsu'._

Tomi felt her stomach lurch and she ran for the door, taking the folder and pictures with her. She flew past her serving women and burst into the room she shared with Ukyo and flung the files down on the bed, shrieking like a spirit.

"Tomi? Tomi, what's wrong?"

She whipped around to see Ukyo in his usual official clothes, flanked by a minister and a scientist. Seeing the scientist, she shrieked again and started to throw things at the offending man. The minister and scientist turned tail and ran, and Ukyo held up his hands to shield his face. Dashing past her husband wielding a vase, she shrieked after the fleeing men.

"How's _that_ for battle inclinations?! Huh?! How do you like that?!"

Ukyo grabbed her wrist as she flung the vase into the wall and dragged her back inside. He sat her down and kneeled down in front of her, reaching up with one hand to touch her face. Her makeup had streaked and smeared where she had wiped angrily at tears that still ran.

"What was that about?"

Tomi picked up the folder and pushed it into his hands, not wanting to look at those words again. If she did, she would be sick for sure.

As her husband read the file with a slightly stunned look on his face, Tomi paced the room with both hands over her belly. Ukyo watched her for a moment, then stood.

"I didn't know… But it doesn't matter now. You're married to me, remember?"

She glared at him and walked into the bathroom and called for one of her serving women to bring her tea. Ukyo knew better than to bother her now, so he went to sleep, knowing she would be there soon.

………

Three days later

Ukyo sat on the edge of Tomi's sickbed, watching her sleep. The night after her discovery, she fell ill and lost the baby. She'd been asleep for almost a day and a half, and he was getting worried.

Slowly, Tomi's eyes opened and she put her hand to her head.

"How long was I down?"

"Almost two days now. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Is the baby - ?"

Ukyo sighed and looked away.

"The baby's gone, Tomi. You got sick, and the baby couldn't take the stress."

Tomi looked away with a sad face, but a slight smile all the while. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke.

"Good. I won't see another like me…"

Ukyo stood and walked away, afraid for his wife, but the senate called for him an hour ago, and they couldn't be kept waiting anymore.

_It almost sounded like she forced the baby to leave her…_


	12. Chapter 12

Got Room for One More?

A/N: This is another blast from the past chapter dedicated to Daughter of Horus, whose input has been greatly appreciated!!! There will be another one coming after this, then back to the present. I own only Tomi.

Chapter 12

Ukyo looked at his lifelong friend and grinned. Her fifteenth birthday was three days away, and the grand gift that he planned for her was already finished! Two days ahead of schedule! What great luck! As much as his ministers hated it, he had always thought of ways to spoil his friend in the best ways he knew how. He had ordered shooting ranges to be built, a stage to be erected near the gardens, concerts and dances to be held for her amusement, outings to other towns or to the mountains… Money meant nothing to him when it came to Tomi.

He waited for Tomi to drop the little book that she held onto the stone bench that she had been sitting on, then walked up to her with a sigh. She looked up with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"What, you didn't see me standing here for the past five minutes?"

She glared and stuck her tongue out, leaning back on her hands. She was generally very aware of her surroundings, so her momentary surprise made Ukyo wonder what she may have been thinking about while out here by herself.

"So… Have you gotten any ideas as to what is going to happen in three days?"

Tomi smiled and tipped her head to one side, her eyes traveling over his painted face, then his hair (now longer than hers) then his arms.

"My birthday, of course… You have something in your hands behind your back. What is it?"

"What this?"

He pulled a plain green bag from behind his back and looked at it like it was just a boring account book.

"Nothing really. Just a few things I thought you would find interesting."

He handed her the bag and sat down next to her, biting his lip to keep from smiling too broadly. It wouldn't do to give away the real surprise that waited at the bottommost part of the bag.

"I haven't had one of these in ages! Want some?"

She held out a sculpture of a horse that had been made out of sugar, breaking off the raised front leg and sucking on the end of it. Smiling, he liked this treat too; he examined the crippled sweet and broke off another leg before handing it back. Tomi carefully put the horse on the bench next to her before reaching into the bag again.

Their relationship to everybody but themselves and their adopted 'Uncle' was only that of two dear friends that would go their own ways when the time came. However, the two had become far more than that. Ukyo hoped that by the time Tomi's birthday came and went, she would have agreed to the offer he intended to put forward…

_If she ever got to the bottom of the damn bag!_

Tomi had just pulled out a small book of blank pages that he had ordered for her, its cover decorated with scenes from Paradise accented with diamond and pearl dust. She grinned and flung her arms around his neck, crowing in thanks. He had to smile and forget his nerves and impatience for a moment when she kissed him on the cheek, then made a face.

"Ugh! Wax and powder! Yucky!"

Ukyo chuckled and poked her in the forehead, making her go cross-eyed as she tried to keep his finger in her field of vision. Finally he picked up the bag and held it up by her face again.

"There's more in here, you know. Hurry up, will you? It's getting late."

Tomi rubbed her lips with the back of her hand again to remove any other traces of the white paint from them, not minding that her own makeup was being rubbed off too. Then she took the bag and reached down inside, feeling around among the velvet folds until her fingers met something hard.

"Eh?"

She pulled out her hand and saw a small ring in her palm, silver and covered with jade and diamonds. She looked at it for a moment, then at him, her face unreadable.

"Wha… what… what is this?"

Ukyo opened his mouth to give the pretty proposal that he had rehearsed some forty times in the past hour, but found that no sound came out. His eyebrows came down for a moment in frustration as he cleared his throat. _Come on, it wasn't this hard when I asked Uncle to listen to it! Why can't I say my own words now?_

"Er, I had it m-made a little while ago. I t-thought that y-y-…ooh, why is this so difficult? I just, we've been… I thought that if you…"

Tomi smiled and looked at the ring again and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Ukyo to get to whatever point he was trying to make. Then a thought struck her with the force of rifle shot point-blank.

_No, he couldn't be…_ They had once talked about what would happen if they were to get married someday. What changes they would make! How much better they would make the lives of all the people! What things they would do together! What would their children be like? Would there be a boy first or a girl? It had been fun to talk about, but she hadn't dared think him to be serious. As much as she loved Ukyo, from the soles of his boots to the tips of his ridiculously long blue hair, she knew that his ministers would do all that they could to try to change his mind.

"I know we talked once about… about getting married… I know that the… the m-ministers will try to stop us but…"

Ukyo felt his face burn so hot he was sure that his makeup was going to melt right off his face. He waited for some sign that he should continue, then decided to go crashing headlong into what may be the worst ever marriage proposal in known history.

"I want you to be the one that I wake up and see every day. I want you to be the mother of the people because… Because without you, there is no me."

Tomi sat there for a moment, unsure of what she should say. Part of her wanted to tell him that he was making a very bad choice, while the other screamed that if there was ever a girl for Ukyo, it was her! Finally, she smiled up at him and put the ring on without a word.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded and squealed when he picked her up by her waist and spun her around, laughing wildly. He set her down and stumbled a step, grinning.

"I want to wait until I'm sixteen, Ukyo. Then we'll get married…"

"Anything. Anything you want, you will have."

Tomi bit her lip and grinned up at him, twisting a bit of hair between her fingers.

"Can I have a kiss then?"

"As you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 13

Tomi sat impatiently in the litter that would be carried through the capital, showing her and her husband to the people, waiting for Ukyo to finish some last minute arrangements that he was refusing to tell her about.

"Well, where would the fun be if I told you everything that was supposed to happen today?"

Ooh, he really knew how to push her buttons! On top of that, while the wedding itself had been quite short, the rest of the day was looking like it was going to be one long headache. Speaking of headache, she wanted the wig off. She didn't _care _that her hair was too stubborn to be shaped into the traditional style worn during a wedding! She wanted the gem-studded monstrosity _off_! It hurt and it itched and she _didn't like it_. She reached up and almost rubbed her temple, then stopped. The sound of moving beads made her turn to face the shadow that was sitting nearby.

One of her women shuffled into the litter with her, holding out a hand with a smile.

"Lean toward me, Lady Empress. I'll take that wig off for you, and then we can get your hair into something simpler."

Tomi sighed and tipped herself forward, steadying herself with her hands for fear of overbalancing and falling flat on her face. Not that it mattered if her thick makeup was smeared or not, nobody would really be able to see her or Ukyo through the scrim.

"Thank you, Aki. That thing weighs more than I do."

"I'm sure, Lady Empress."

Her lips pressed together in irritation. She was used to the ministers being exceedingly polite, but her own servants often joked with her or even scolded her. Now that she had married Ukyo (and the whole year they were engaged) she had suddenly become somebody that you couldn't talk freely before. Vexed, Tomi decided to have a slight tantrum of sorts.

"It is too hot in here. Come sit with me and fan me."

"As Lady Empress wishes."

After a few moments, she swatted at the fan and knocked it out of her servant's hands. She crossed her arms and glared at the thin beaded curtain.

"I'm bored. Read something to me. A poem."

"This unworthy one cannot read, Lady Empress. Perhaps Hana would be a better choice?"

"No. I can't stand Hana. I want a poem from you."

Aki, who had served as Tomi's governess and then her chief servant, saw the familiar glower and pout that indicated her mistress' fits of pique. The older woman touched her graying hair and picked up the comb that was used for Tomi's hair, seating herself behind her mistress with a sigh. With a small chuckle, she forgot about Tomi's change in status and began to comb her long purple hair.

"Ah, Shishi. Little Monkey, you're tired and you're bored. Don't take it out on me."

She raised her eyebrows when she heard a wet sniffle from her mistress, who raised an arm to cover her face with her draping sleeve. It had been a long time since Tomi had cried, and it never ceased to throw people off when she did.

"Ay-ya! Shishi, what's wrong?"

Tomi gave a great hiccup, then turned to face the woman who had acted as a mother might for so long.

"I'm j-just… I'm tired and I'm hot and I don't like this litter…" she hiccupped again, knowing that she sounded a little childish. "I just want to be done. I've been up since before the sun and haven't gotten a chance to be by myself! …and I'm hungry."

Aki couldn't help but start chortling as she dabbed at her charge's eyes. To her relief, rather than getting angry, Tomi started to smile too and even giggle a little. Aki patted Tomi's hand with a smile and looked over to see Ukyo's shadow coming toward the litter.

Without another word, Aki slipped out of the shady box and walked back into the palace, planning to prepare a light snack for the empress to have upon her return.

………

"What's the matter, Tomi? You're face is all puffy."

Tomi scooted over so that Ukyo could sit, and then snuggled up to him, despite the uncomfortable heat. She felt the litter lurch as it was lifted off the ground and began its long journey through the city, accompanied by armed guards and a few minstrels who played their instruments while they walked.

"I'm just tired. I had a little breakdown a minute ago with Aki… More like a temper tantrum really… I'm kind of embarrassed now."

Ukyo shrugged and put his arm over her shoulders and leaned back, bringing her down with him. Sighing, he took her hand and held it up in the air and stared at it for a moment before looking over at her and smiling the sweet smile that only Tomi got to see.

"The day is almost over. I have something for you at the end of this little parade. After you see it, we will go to the party, and then we'll be left alone for a good month. No heavy wigs or makeup, unless you're into that kind of thing."

Tomi snorted and sat up, looking at the shadows that passed by on the beaded curtain.

"I'm no sadist. What's the point of going out to introduce me to the people if they can't see us?"

Without waiting for an answer or permission, she reached out and pulled back a portion of the curtain and peeked out. Catching sight of a little boy and girl standing together by the street, she smiled. To her happy surprise, both children smiled back and waved their hands, jogging to keep up with the litter. Tomi waved back and reached into her sleeve and pulled out three pieces of striped candy. Still grinning, she tossed the candies to the pair and waved again before Ukyo dragged her back into the litter.

"What are you doing?!"

"Introducing myself."

After two hours of riding along in the litter, Ukyo grinned like a little boy and looked outside, whispering with one of the guards. Turning quickly back to Tomi and told her to close her eyes. He climbed out of the litter and laughed when Tomi scrambled out after him before the men carrying the litter could set the transport down, her eyes firmly shut.

"I hate it when you make me do this, Ukyo. I don't like not being able to – hey!"

He stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes, grinning still. He took a step slowly, so that she would have to follow where he directed.

"If this has anything to do with a drop into water, I will castrate you."

Ukyo shuddered involuntarily, swallowing hard. This had nothing to do with pitching her into water, but the threat that she posed with such sincerity was still frightening. Knowing her as he did, he was quite sure that anything of that nature would involve _extremely_ painful methods.

"Of course not, my love. You mentioned that there were no good tea houses in the capital that you could go to. Well, there is now."

He removed his hands from over her eyes and stepped over so he could see her face when she opened her eyes all the way. When she saw the building, her eyes went wide and her breath came out in a surprised laugh.

The teahouse that he had built for her was built all of silvery driftwood and accented with a red tiled roof. The windows were made of glass that was frosted on the edges, as if they had just been through a cold night. It was not nearly as big as the theatre he had ordered built for her for her fifteenth birthday, but it was quaint and had a beautiful view of the mountains.

"What is its name?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I was hoping you would name it."

Tomi grinned and looked first at Ukyo, then the teahouse. She opened the door and walked in, marveling at the beautiful tatami and wall hangings. There was little in the way of furniture, but what little there was fit with whatever the theme of the room was. To her, it felt like early autumn. Cool and beautiful in its fragility.

"Well? Any ideas?"

Tomi smiled and chewed her lip, feeling as elated and dazed as if she had just been spinning in circles with her eyes pointed toward the sky, spinning so fast that the clouds all ran together in a ring…

"Baishian. Cloud House."

"As you wish."

………

There were two parties for the newlyweds to attend. The first was for all the rich, famous and powerful people of the country to some and try to curry favor as they congratulated them. Gifts were given, but nothing really out of the ordinary. Beautiful bolts of silk, brocade and linen from this dignitary, a summer palace from another. Tomi was very pleased with herself for holding her tongue and being infallibly polite and charming. She would reward herself later by torching the hideous painted screen that Lady Kobe gave them… Ah yes, that would do the trick.

During this whole rather dull affair, Tomi and Ukyo made their rounds and laughed with people that would have normally would have sent one or the other screaming for mercy and running for the nearest exit. Ukyo dulled that particular feeling by drinking as much as he could while keeping most of his composure. Tomi wished she could do the same, but knew that if she did, the gossip mill would start right up. So she promised herself a good strong drink as soon as they got to the far less formal party that was specifically for friends.

At the second party, after Tomi was feeling comfortably fuzzy and Ukyo was a bit further along, three gifts were given to the bride and groom from their friends. One was a simple wall scroll that depicted a waterfall and mountains. Another was a gilded cart for them to use when they left in three days. The third was opened by Tomi. It was small and thin, the size of a book, from her closest female friend and attendant, Hisui, the daughter of one of the higher dignitaries. When she saw that it was in face a book, she opened it faster, then slammed it down into her lap and covered it with her hands, her face as red as the setting sun under her makeup.

"What is it, Tomi? Let me see."

"Nuh uh."

Her voice squeaked like a dry rag over wood as she shifted so her sleeves covered the book even more, throwing an angry glare at Hisui, who merely giggled and raised an eyebrow. Ukyo tried to reach under her hands, but Tomi managed to keep him back long enough to slide the book under her.

Ukyo gave up with a sigh and motioned to one of the regular servants to bring more sake and other drinks for the guests. While her husband took a happy sip of another cup of… whatever… Tomi waved Hisui over.

"Yes? How may this unworthy slave be of assistance to Your High Hotheadedness?"

Tomi glared and slipped the offending gift from under herself and handed it over. The cover was plain white with four words written in bold red. _The Joy of Sex_. She was _never_ going to let Ukyo see this! She would never hear the end of it!

"What? My sister gave me one of these when I got married! I found it to be very helpful… Unless…"

Hisui looked from Tomi to Ukyo with a knowing smile, raising her eyebrows when Tomi stammered that it really was no business of hers what she and Ukyo did. Hisui giggled when she noticed that her friend's blush reached the roots of her hair where her makeup didn't cover. Then Ukyo appeared and scooped the book out of Tomi's hands and held it up to where he could read it.

"Oh-ho! What have we here? You planning something Tomi?"

Tomi stammered and snatched the book out of her husband's hand, then snatched the drink out of his other hand and downed it in one gulp. She stood with her eyes shut for a moment to collect her thoughts before she opened them and spoke.

"I'm not talking to either of you."

She spun on her heel and marched over to another friend, stood right beside the hated Hana, and took another drink from a servant.

"It was just a joke…"

"Don't worry about it, Ukyo. She's a little wired and that embarrassed her. As soon as she gets her bearings again, she'll be fine. Remember how she reacted when your father gave you the first girls in your harem?"

He shuddered at the memory of her cool silence toward him that lasted nearly two full weeks. The sixteen year old had followed her around like an abandoned puppy when he could get away from council meetings and had showered her with gifts, terrified that he was going to lose her. When he finally wheedled what was bothering her out of Aki, he had nearly fainted from relief. She wasn't angry over _his_ actions per se, but rather that he had accepted the gift with false pleasure. Apparently he had fooled even his closest friend into believing that he wanted said harem. It took some doing, but he had finally gotten through to her and all was well again… for the most part.

"What, is she still mad about _that_? Or does she think that I'm interested in you?"

Hisui slapped her forehead and sighed. Were _all_ men this stupid, or was it just Ukyo? _She_ was the one who Tomi had come to in tears on that day, shrieking like a ghost once, then settling down and spending the night with her friend. Hisui felt protective of her friend, and had always tried to shield her from some of the rougher points of life. This had been one that had snuck up on her as a rude shock.

She thanked all the kami that her husband rarely saw her and she preferred the perfumed embrace of other women to that of a man. Women were _so_ much easier to understand, in her opinion. Fewer stupid questions.

"Look, when you go to the place you built for her… Baishian right? Just wait for her to bring it up. If you have to, you could threaten to sing."

Ukyo laughed and thanked Hisui for the advice, wandering off in search for Tomi. He found her sitting on the ledge of the balcony with an empty sake cup in her hand, staring out over the horizon. With a small cough, he leaned his elbows on the ledge and smiled up at her. When she looked back at him, she did not smile.

"Tomi-bo," using the pet name usually made her smile, and, true to habit, a tiny smile crossed her face. With a little more confidence, he stood and jumped up onto the ledge so he could sit next to her. "what's the matter, huh? Why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then why won't you smile for me, evil angel?"

She chuckled and glared at him, but the anger did not reach her eyes this time. He smiled wider and bumped her with his shoulder and tugged at one of her long sleeves.

"Come on, Tomi. Tell me what's wrong."

"Sure, once the party is over and we're at Baishian. I will tell you."

………

"You sure did drink enough there didn't you, Ukyo?"

"Meh."

Tomi chuckled at her husband's lethargy and her own feeling of floating. She had overdone it too, but she wasn't as far gone as he was. In the safety of their room at Baishian, which would not open for business for at least a month and a half, Tomi had Aki undress her and help her into her more comfortable yukata while Ukyo had undergone similar wardrobe changes. Their attendants gone, the two were lying quietly on their bed talking. They really were too tired to do much else today.

"Remember how I told you that I would say what was bugging me when we got here?"

"Mm-hm."

Ukyo rolled on his side and lazily played with a section of Tomi's hair, running it through his fingers, then tracing her jaw with it, then letting it fall slowly to the bed again. Tomi bit her lip and turned to face him.

"I… think I might be…"

Ukyo raised his eyebrows and waited for her to finish her sentence. He felt a swooping in the pit of his stomach, but forced it to halt. _She may something completely different from what you're thinking… Mustn't jump to any conclusions…_

"I've been really moody lately and I just… I'm late."

"Huh? Late?"

Tomi sighed and shook her head.

"Please tell me you understand what I just said."

Ukyo smiled and shrugged, then shook his head.

"In my defense, I'm still drunk."

Tomi nodded. He did have that much in his defense. _Well, better lay it all out on the table for him then._

"I think I'm pregnant."

Than Ukyo really did faint, a shocked smile on his face.

A/N:

Whew! That was a long one! Sorry that postings have been a little slow. I also apologize for anything that may not make sense right now. I'm being treated for a rather nasty cancer and some of the meds really make one feel like they have been locked in a room with a TV that shows only Teletubbies and the only way to make the stupidness end is to sniff glue until your brain oozes out your ears. I think it is pretty cool, the chapter, not the cancer treatments, and I hope y'all like it! I'm getting out of this prison of boredom tomorrow! Yay! Then the next chapter will be back in the present time.

Remember, Ukyo gets a cookie every time you review!

Thanks for stickin' with me!

Deception'sChosen


	14. Chapter 14

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 14

Kirara sat quietly in the dark. She had told the others about what Tomi had told her in the dream, and Kanbei had told of his dream. Tomi had told him that they should strike Ukyo when he was at Baishian.

The water priestess crossed her arms and glared out the window into the night sky. Any problems that may have been in her heart with killing her friend's husband had been extinguished earlier, during that parade…

………

_"What on earth is that noise?"_

_Heihachi and Kikuchiyo looked up to see Kirara and Komachi running to the upper levels of the city. The two samurai tore off after them, recognizing the voices of many people and instruments._

_"What could be going on?"_

_"Move your feet gearhead, and we'll find out!"_

_They finally caught up to the girls as a beaded litter passed. Kirara's face burned an angry red and she stooped to pick up a stone._

_"You filthy bastard! She adored you! She never stopped loving you, and this is how you repay her?!"_

_She flung the stone just as a pale hand slipped out of the beaded screen and pulled it aside, revealing a thin strip of painted face and a red eye below an elaborate black crown of hair. The eye widened and the curtain fell shut again. A guard shouted and began to come after them, his weapon at the ready._

_Komachi ran toward the litter and went to pull at the curtain, mindless of the danger she was in, but Kikuchiyo's huge hands closed around her middle and hoisted her up in the air and began running the other direction, following Heihachi and Kirara as they booked for the lower part of the city. The guard lost them in the crowd that had gathered to watch Ukyo and his new wife's procession._

_Back at the shelter, Kirara slammed the door shut behind them, startling Shichirouji so badly that he dropped the tea he was holding, along with the papers in his other hand. Kirara looked at the mess for a moment, then made a beeline for the door that led to the room she shared with Komachi. Once inside, she sat down and pulled out the 'lucky string' that Tomi had given her that was knotted around a few strands of purple and brown hair that had been braided together. As she looked at the charm, the world went blurry and she began to cry into her hands._

_"I'm almost glad you aren't alive to see this, Tomi… I didn't want to go after him for a while, because I know how much you love him but… I won't see him married to another woman! I will see him fall."_

………

Kanbei sat outside with Gorobei, his sword across his lap. There was little moonlight tonight, which was ideal for what was going to happen tonight. The almost complete lack of light would make it hard for his informant to be seen by anybody but Gorobei. Not that it would have mattered, his spy's face changed every time they met. All the better, he supposed.

"So, when is – "

There was a thump and a boy dressed all in black and brown linen landed in front of them. His face and hair were mostly covered by a piece of black cloth, but his eyes were clearly visible, clear intense green.

"No face today?"

"No. I'm afraid that Komachi may have recognized me earlier. If she tries to tell you that she saw me, you have to tell her that I couldn't be there. It's too hard to explain this to a child."

His voice was soft and high, like the wind. He reached out a long slender hand with a piece of paper and a key in it. Kanbei watched as Gorobei took the items and nodded to the boy. The older samurai stood and looked down at the boy with a slight smile.

"We thank you. Without you, we would have to wait for Ukyo's forces to come to Kanna. But, you know what will probably happen to you."

He saw the boy's eyes crinkle in a smile as he answered.

"Well, then it will mean this is all over. Sayonara, Kanbei. Goro. I'm going to visit Kirara one last time. Don't worry, she won't see me."

The boy climbed up onto the roof and wandered until he was above the water priestess' room and jumped down, landing silently under the window. He listened for a moment, then peeked over the sill and saw that the girl and her sister were sleeping under the same blanket. He smiled and hiked himself over the sill and slipped into the room and looked around.

Near the water priestess was a slip of paper that had a short question written on it.

_Tomi,_ _will you watch over me and my sister?_

The boy smiled and looked around for the brush she had used to write, finding it lying abandoned nearby with ink still sticking in the soft bristles. Smiling, he picked it up and quickly wrote one word below the question.

_Always._

With a final look at the sisters, the boy jumped out the window again and disappeared into the night. He would never come back to the shack to speak to Kanbei.

The next morning saw Komachi and Kirara sitting and staring at the small piece of paper that they had written their question on before going to bed at Komachi's request. The little girl had wanted to see if Tomi's spirit would be willing to leave a message, and Kirara had intended to write a fast message back, but to her shock there was a message already there…

"She is with us then! She said always!"

Kirara looked around, then smiled and lifted the paper. She folded it carefully and put it inside Komachi's doll.

"Now it will be safe."

She watched her sister skip out to tell the story to anybody that would listen. Then tied her hat onto her head as tightly as she could, getting herself prepared mentally for the long day ahead that would surely end in bloodshed.

_Please, Tomi, if you're listening… Protect us today. And protect little Komachi and Rikichi while they wait for us._

A/N

Hey all! Whoo, it's almost over! The next chapter will be the first ending! (Yeah I have to do two endings, you'll know why when you see the first) I may even do a sequel… What do you think?

Please review! If you don't, Heihachi will be without rice! Your reviews are the only things keeping Ukyo in the cookies, so you better review! If you don't, then you would have two irritated, and hungry, scary people after you! Also, Baishian means Plum Thread House, NOT Cloud House. My bad!


	15. Chapter 15

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 15

The small group of samurai and the water priestess walked toward the teahouse that Ukyo had built for Tomi so long ago, their faces grim. Katsu looked at the water priestess and saw her worried and sad face, wondering if he should go over and risk talking to her.

"Go ahead, Katsu. She may have something to tell you."

Kanbei's words were spoken so softly that Katsu almost thought that they hadn't been spoken until the older man nodded. The boy slowed his pace until he was even with Kirara and gave her a little smile.

"Well, we're almost done. After this, you'll be able to go home. I bet you're looking forward to that."

Kirara nodded and swallowed hard, one hand firmly grasping the gun that had been Tomi's. The older girl had been teaching the priestess how to shoot it, but they hadn't gotten far before she had died. Still, Kirara thought that she could fire it if she had to. She smiled at Katsu and her thoughts flew to Tomi.

………

_"Come on, Little Kirara! It isn't going to bite you. Wait! Hold it like that, and it will. There, now look down the sight and fire. Eyes open, Kirara. Both, please, unless you want to miss."_

_Kirara, her hair tied into an unfamiliar ponytail and wearing an extra set of Tomi's men's clothes, stood shaking as Tomi fixed her hold on the gun so that the hot shells that came out wouldn't land on her and burn her. The water priestess blushed and tried to raise her arms to fire the weapon, just as Tomi had shown her, but the smell of the clothes seemed to catch her off-guard every time. Lavender and soap and a faintly smokey smell that was the smell of Tomi's skin._

_"Is something wrong? Sight not lining up?"_

_"I'm just nervous…"_

_"Here, I'll shoot it with you."_

_With that, Tomi stepped behind Kirara and stood so her body was flush with the younger woman's, putting her arms around and holding Kirara's hands with her own and setting her chin against Kirara's ear._

_"Now," her voice was a low purr, as always, but this time it made Kirara blush. "look down the barrel and aim at the target, there you go, and then… Pull the trigger when you're ready."_

_She waited and smiled slightly when the priestess squeezed the trigger and the can she had set on a post went flying. She let go and stepped back as the priestess jumped up once and grinned, setting the gun down carefully before jumping into Tomi's outstretched arms._

_"I hit it! I actually hit it!"_

_"Yes, very good. Next time, do it without having me to steady you."_

_Kirara smiled and Tomi kissed her cheek, walking back toward 'home' holding the younger girl's hand and smiling. She knew she wouldn't be around to protect her forever, so why not teach her to protect herself?_

_"You keep the gun. A gift from a friend."_

………

Kanbei watched the pair as Gorobei walked up to the older man, a small smile on his scarred face.

"Will she be able to pull the trigger on that thing?"

Kanbei shook his head. When she saw a human face and tried to fire at the person it belonged to, he doubted the softhearted woman would be able to bring herself to put out the light in their eyes.

"No, but she could surprise somebody and try to scare them. Tomi taught her to use the gun, and Kirara did everything that she did, right down to the facial expression. It's almost spooky."

Gorobei nodded and saw the priestess speak to the young samurai and touch the braided hair charm that hung from her wrist. He shook out a cramp in his wrist, unaware that he had been clenching his fist so tightly.

"She really does adore her, doesn't she?"

Kanbei looked over to see Shichirouji approach them, a sad smile on his face as he listened to Gorobei's question.

"I believe that if it were possible, our Kirara would have gone with Tomi after this. Where ever she would have gone. Most people would never approve of her feelings toward Tomi, you know."

The two other men nodded slowly, then looked to Kikuchiyo, who had joined the water priestess and Katsu.

"We keep him and Kirara out of it, if we can. I won't see either of them kill tonight."

Heihachi stood back from everybody else, his face without it's usual easy smile. It was times like this that he wished that he had just stayed chopping wood for rice. He hated killing, and he wasn't sure who would be doing the killing tonight. His eyes drifted to their leader and sighed. He knew that the plan was to give the newly remarried Amanushi two choices and go from there…

"But what if he chooses to leave?"

Katsu's voice was quiet, but the whole party heard his question. Kirara was the first to respond with a disgusted look. Without speaking, she picked up her pace until she was even with the red haired samurai, not looking back.

"I still won't forgive him. I never will."


	16. Chapter 16

Got Room for One More?

Chapter 16

Kirara saw the teahouse and her breath caught in her throat. How much could this place cost to build? How could Ukyo bring another woman here on their wedding night? How could they potentially murder somebody within the shining walls?

"You will come with Gorobei, Heihachi and I, Kirara. We will need you if one of us is injured. Will you be able to do that?"

The water priestess nodded to Kanbei, who let a ghost of a smile pass over his face before turning to a fuming Katsu and Kikuchiyo.

"You two check around outside for guards, and then wait for us here. We may have the Amanushi with us. If so, you are not to ask questions, no matter what you see, until I deem it safe for us to stop. Is that clear?"

Both of the youngest in the group agreed, grumbling under their breath about how unfair it was. Kanbei thought that he would have liked to take Katsu in with them, but the boy was too quick to attack, especially if Kirara was involved. No, he could afford to have no mistakes tonight…

Inside, Kirara and the other three heard the sounds of a laughing male voice and a low female voice singing a song. Kirara bristled when she heard the song that the woman sang. How _DARE_ the wench sing Lovers?! That song was for Tomi and Ukyo, not for whoever was there now! Her face reddened and Gorobei put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back toward the shadows.

"Stay calm, Kirara. We have to wait for the woman to leave the room for a moment. Then we'll go in. Lucky we haven't hit any guards yet, ne?"

Kirara looked at the charm on her wrist and nodded, knowing it was the work of Tomi, wherever she was.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door that led into the room that hid the Amanushi roll open, and squinted against the sudden soft light. The woman who came out of the room was beautiful and slim in her sleeping robe, her pale skin glowing from the baths still, as if she had taken a bath and stopped to talk to her husband before coming out for something. She strained to see the woman clearly, but her face remained turned away, and her hair was covered with a long blue cloth.

Heihachi held his breath when she looked toward them, then directly at Kanbei, before walking away toward the small garden and stepping onto the veranda and looking up at the moon.

"Now?"

Kanbei nodded and the four slipped into the room, Kanbei leading. Ukyo turned toward the door, pushing his long hair out of his face and opening his eyes as he spoke.

"I told you I was coming, my – ah!"

He froze and looked from Kanbei's face to Gorobei's, then to Heihachi's. He didn't even see Kirara until she pushed her way through the men.

"I remember you, little priestess. You're the one who Kanbei here made such an entertaining show of rescuing not so long ago."

Heihachi drew his sword and Gorobei followed suit, their faces cold and unreadable.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kirara noticed that during the whole exchange, his voice never was raised over a murmur. Was he trying to keep his new wife out of danger by not drawing her attention to the armed people in their room? It didn't matter to her. If the woman showed up, she'd hit her once for the sheer joy of hurting one who hurt Tomi. She looked hopefully over her shoulder at the door, which remained closed.

"We came to give you a choice, Ukyo. Either you end your reign tonight and leave the capitol never to return, or you refuse and continue to plan the destruction of Kanna village. If you do the first, we will take you to a safe place so you can choose your destination and go on your way. If you chose the later, we will kill you where you stand."

Ukyo blinked his red eyes and looked at the people in front of him, a slight incredulous smile on his face.

"You're serious aren't you?"

It was Kirara who answered.

"As serious as Tomi's death."

Ukyo's eyebrows came together and a look of confusion passed over his handsome unpainted face. He looked up when they all heard the door roll open and turned to face the newcomer. A look of fear appeared over Ukyo's face and he tried to put himself between the samurai and his wife. Kirara's anger turned to confusion when she heard Ukyo's voice turn ragged as he whispered.

"I lost her once, I am not losing her again!"

Kirara looked for the first time upon the face of Ukyo's new wife and grew even more confused and angry.

Before them stood a woman with the same face and eyes as Tomi, with the cloth still tied over her hair. Kirara charged forward, but was held back by Gorobei.

"What, did you find a girl who looked just like her? How could you do that to her?!"

Suddenly the woman slipped past Ukyo and put a long white hand on the water priestess's cheek and smiled a familiar soft smile. With her other hand, she tugged at the cloth over her hair until it fell to the floor. Kirara sagged against Gorobei, her eyes fixed on the woman before her.

Before them stood Tomi, her purple hair mussed and damp.

"N…No, it can't be… I saw you die…"

"No. You saw Gorobei's sword fall. You saw pig's blood on the ground. You never saw me."

Tomi turned to her husband and smiled.

"What do you choose, Ukyo?"

Ukyo looked at the samurai, then his wife. Then his eyes hardened.

"I can't leave."

There was a wet tearing sound and Kirara screamed. Both Gorobei and Kanbei had run both Tomi and her husband through, their blades going through the empress's back and piercing her husband.

"Then you have chosen death for both of us."

"Wha?"

Blood oozed from Tomi's mouth as she smiled and touched Ukyo's face.

"You think I would leave you alone after all this time? No, Ukyo, on this journey, we go together."

A spasm of pain passed over her face and she let her hand drop to her side, looking down at the blades that connected her to Ukyo. She coughed once, a great torrent of blood spraying from her mouth, then she drooped, dead. Ukyo looked into Kanbei's face for a moment, then he too died. The two men pulled their swords from their bodies and sighed.

Kirara looked at the corpses and put a hand to her mouth. Her friend's eyes were still open and staring, her red blood soaking into her clothes and still dribbling out of her mouth. The priestess gave a strangled cry and touched the rapidly cooling face, to make sure that this was not another false death. No, this time there was nothing to make her wonder…

As they ran for their shelter in the city, she cried silently. Now she had to go home without Tomi, who had wanted so to go to Kanna and live simply. Eventually, she thought, she would slowly forget the sound of Tomi's voice, the location of every freckle and mole, and the way her hair fell into her eyes… But not tonight…

_Seventy years later…_

"What happened to the samurai, Elder Kirara?"

Kirara, her hair thinning and white, bent to smile at the little boy who asked the question. The boy looked exactly like Katsu, from his green hair all the way to his serious demeanor. The old woman groaned and sat back, her back aching.

"Well, your father came here and married your mother. Kanbei and Gorobei both have vanished. Heihachi wandered and eventually married a girl in the capitol. Kikuchiyo came here and married Komachi. Shichirouji went back to his lover at Firefly House. And I grew old. So, here we are, at the end of the story. Now, it's time for you to go home. I will see you tomorrow, Ken."

"Elder?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever forget all those things about her? About Tomihatsu?"

"No. I remember everything. Now, goodbye Ken."

"Goodbye Elder."

"Watch over him, Tomi." The old woman whispered as she watched the boy's retreating back. She almost thought that she saw Tomi standing next to her for a moment, then flicker away again, whispering one word.

"Always."

**The End**

A/N

Stay tuned for another ending! Please review! It keeps the samurai and Amanushi fed!


End file.
